


Write My Name On Your Heart, Get You Wrapped in My Arms

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate 6x20 scene, Alternate finale endgame, Fluff, Former Jackson/Lydia, Former Sydia, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: From a prompt by stacksonporn:An alternative scene from 6x20 where Stackson is in a secret/long distance relationship and Stiles saves him with Lydia.Which results in them coming out and Jackson getting threats from the pack.





	Write My Name On Your Heart, Get You Wrapped in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stacksonporn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/gifts).



> My first fic of 2018!
> 
> This is for stacksonporn, who requested a Stackson alternate ending to the series. I haven't seen the final season yet, per se, so this may not line up with the actual events 100%. I'm going off of spoilers, YouTube videos, and headcanons. Hope I did your prompt justice!
> 
> Title from "It Goes Like This" by Thomas Rhett

Jackson was startled out of unconsciousness by a loud, piercing scream. He hadn’t known how long ago that new counselor bitch Monroe had locked him and Ethan in this closet of an abandoned classroom, but the time was definitely taking its toll on them. 

“What the hell was that?” Jackson asked, dazed. His head pounded with every heartbeat.

“I don’t know,” Ethan replied. “But whoever was out there guarding the door? They’re not there anymore.”

Jackson tried to tune his hearing, but couldn’t hear anything beyond the door. “Should we try the door?”

“It’s locked from the outside,” Ethan lamented. “And there’s Mountain Ash around it.”

“Shit,” Jackson cursed. 

Suddenly, the door started to rattle. Then came a slam. 

“OW!” The voice on the other side of the door cried out. “Damn it! Lydia, can you scream this thing open?”

“Just slam your whole body into it!” Lydia’s voice came through the door, a tad annoyed.

Jackson stood up, hearing this voice. “STILES?!” He called out. 

The door then flew open, revealing Stiles, on the other end, bouncing on his foot a little. He looked at Lydia, who stood beside him. “Should’ve tried that first.” He then flipped on the light, to see the two werewolves in the corner. “JACKSON!” he yelled, running through the door.

Well, not exactly running. More like limping fast, right into Jackson’s arms, greeting the man with a big kiss. 

“Why are you here?” Jackson asked, softly, “You were safe. You were happy.”

“Holy shit,” Lydia said, breathlessly at the sight before her. 

Both boys turned to see Lydia standing in the doorway in shock. Stiles ran up to break the line of mountain ash so she could get in. And, when she did, she ran right to Jackson for a giant hug of her own. “I’ve missed you so much,” She said, gripping her ex-boyfriend tightly. 

“Hey, Lydia,” Ethan said, from his spot behind Jackson. Lydia immediately broke her hug on Jackson to give one to Ethan. 

“Hey, Ethan,” She said, softly. “Haven’t heard from you in ages.”

“I wish this was under better circumstances,” Ethan replied. 

“Now for you two,” Lydia said, turning to Jackson and Stiles. “I think it’s time you explain some things.”

“Oh, we will,” Jackson said, smiling at Stiles. 

“After we deal with this fear eating demon that currently has my best friend cornered,” Stiles added. 

As the four friends walked out of the room, Jackson marveled at the four unconscious hunters slumped against the wall. 

“You two do that?” he asked. 

“Mainly me,” Lydia, replied, smirking.

Jackson pointed at Lydia. “You did that?” Lydia nodded, proudly. “Good job.”

“I broke down the door,” Stiles chimed in. Everybody started laughing, as Jackson patted Stiles on the back. 

And with that, they left to go take care of Gerard, Kate, and the Anuk-Ite. 

***

The next evening saw the pack laying around the McCall living room. What began as a “We survived!” celebration party quickly turned into a tired lay about, lazily talking to each other and recovering from the previous night’s events while a lame early 00s romcom played on TV. 

Lydia grabbed the remote off of the table and turned the TV off. 

“Hey, why’d you do that?” Liam, the only one who’d even been watching the movie, called out. 

“Stiles, Jackson?” Lydia asked. “I believe you two have something to tell the rest of our ragtag little gang here.” 

From their opposite sides of the couch, Stiles and Jackson tensed up. They’d forgotten about their promise. 

“What do you mean?” Scott asked, looking over to the two boys. 

“It seems my two ex-boyfriends have been hiding a secret from us,” Lydia said, crossing her arms. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked toward Jackson. “I guess we should tell them,” he said. 

“You’re right,” Jackson replied. “Stiles, you wanna tell them?”

Stiles took a deep breath. “For the past month, Jackson and I have been doing a long distance thing.” 

“What kind of long distance thing?” Scott asked, hiding his surprise. 

“It started when I got to Georgetown,” Stiles began. “I got hit with some anxiety and homesickness, and I didn’t want to come crying to you guys over Skype every time  
I wanted to hear a voice from home.”

“That’s when he found me on Facebook,” Jackson took over. “I was surprised, considering the previous animosity we had.”

“’Previous animosity?’” Liam asked, interrupting. “You two fucking hated each other!” 

“Okay, who are you again?” Jackson asked, looking at the young beta. “Seriously, you weren’t here when I left.”

“Anyway, like Jackson was saying,” Stiles said, taking back the reigns of this conversation. “Time has mellowed him out.”

“And time has also made him less of a spaz,” Jackson joked. “It just started out small. A text here and there. Then we were chatting on Facebook every day.”

“I knew I was gone for him when we couldn’t go to bed at night without a goodnight Skype,” Stiles added. 

“So, this is real?” Malia asked. “You and this guy are boyfriends now?” 

“I guess we are,” Jackson answered. He then scooted next to Stiles. “That is if you’ll have me?”

Stiles smiled as he nuzzled his head against the werewolf’s shoulder. “I will,” he said, softly. “This is so much better than our Skype movie dates.” 

“Less of a chance of you waking your roommate too, ass!” Ethan called out.

“Just ignore him,” Jackson whispered. “He’s just cranky cause he’s not getting it anymore.” 

Stiles laughed as he noticed Ethan giving them both the finger. 

“Well, Jackson,” Scott said, looking at the couple. “Now that I know this, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What’s that?” Jackson asked. 

The alpha’s eyes began to glow red. “Stiles is one of the most valuable members of this pack,” he began. “If you hurt him in any way, I’ll hurt you back.”

Lydia crossed her arms and looked at the new couple. “We will hurt you back,” she said, posture and voice saying she means business. 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Jackson said defensively. “In fact, I’m moving back here. There’s nothing left for me in England.” 

“I can’t go back to school,” Stiles added. “The FBI kinda frowns upon a trainee helping an accused murderer escape death.” 

“Not to mention you lost a toe for your troubles,” Derek laughed. 

“You lost a toe?” Jackson asked, looking down at his boyfriend in shocked concern. “Like it’s just gone?”

“A bullet moving at 200mph tends to do that to a toe,” Stiles said, nonchalantly. Like he hadn’t lost an appendage a mere week before. 

“What are you two gonna do now?” Scott asked, having reverted back to friend mode. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles responded. He then smiled up at Jackson. “But I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Jackson smiled as he placed a soft kiss on to Stiles’ lips. “You bet we will,” he whispered as they broke the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review or kudos!


End file.
